The Weather of Nightmares
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Sam and Tucker took a little longer than Vlad had expected to find Vortex. That night Danny is tormented by nightmares, leaving Vlad to calm him down. This is just an idea I got when watching Torrent of Terror.


**This was going to be like some angsty, Vlad and Jack bonding fic but... it's my first Danny Phanton fic and I kinda got a bit lost. But anyway, was re watching that episode and I really liked it. This idea came to mind so I decided to write it. It's just a one shot. Don't see myself doing any more. I kinda need to finish of my other fics... oops. **

Vlad frowned, does kids where taking longer than he had expected, no doubt struggling to catch up to the fast moving ghost, Vortex. Danny had caused Vlad more than a little trouble today, not that he could truly blame the kid. He was learning fast and Vlad was almost proud of the kid, almost.

Vlad stood at the big windows that looked out onto the pitiful town that was Amity Park, at least the weather was calm. He had put Danny to bed half an hour ago, after having found him a feather cushion and some warm milk and biscuits to help him sleep. Vlad growled, calming down when his darling cat Maddie rubbed against his knees, he smiled kneeling down to stroke the fluffy white cat.

"You should probably stay hidden for a while, Maddie, we wouldn't want Danny finding you, although I'm sure he would find it very entertaining" he growled, picking up his cat, he stood in front of the window, stroking hit cat lovingly.

Hours passed, Vlad watched the sky carefully watching for any change, be it Danny waking up or Vortex's return. Both where worth knowing. Finally at around 3 in the morning, small grey clouds began to form. Vlad watched them slowly form, they where slow moving, not like Vortex and not like Danny. He decided they where safe, for now.

He spent a few more minutes watching the small puffy grey clouds, suddenly a flash of light and a loud noise, Maddie shrieked jumping to the ground and hiding under the bookshelf. Vlad watched her with a confused expressions before turning back tot he window, a strong wind suddenly broke the glass. He growled "Daniel..."

Not giving the window a second look he turned into Plasmius, facing though the wall until he reached Danny's room, slamming the door open on purpose hoping to intimidate the child "Daniel Fenton, I have had just about enough of this! You will clam that temper of yours or I sh-" he stopped mid sentence. He stopped floating touching the ground, letting his human form take over.

"M-Mom...! D-Dad...! I-It's me! Danny!" Jack was tangled up in the soft bed sheets, struggled and whimpering. Glass covered the floor nearest the now broken window. Snow was blowing into the beyond freezing room. Vlad approached the child and sighed, giving him a small shake.

"Come on Daniel, wakey, wakey..." Danny whimpered before opening his eyes, tear filled blue eyes met slightly darker blue eyes.

"Vlad?" he squeaked, jumping up, frightened for a second before he remembered the events from earlier that day. He slouched down.

Vlad stood up tall looking down at the child, unsure weather to pretend to comfort him or make fun of the young one's fear. A fear that Vlad now knew was much stronger then he'd first suspected, a fear Vlad could surely take advantage of even more later on. Finally he simply stated the obvious in as emotionless a tone as he could muster "you had a nightmare."

"I did? I though it was a pretty pony filled dream."

"You dream of ponies?" Vlad asked, not capable of helping himself as he smirked.

Danny glared back "I was kidding, genius" he said pouting cuddling his legs close, a howling wind could be heard outside.

Vlad sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed "I apologise Danny, I did not mean to offend you" he said.

"Stop pretending, I don't care any more, I'm too tire to enjoy your stupid performance."

Vlad couldn't help but feel pity for the kid, no matter how small "you where talking in your sleep."

Danny looked down at his feet "don't think that just because they... they scare me I would not reveal my secret if I needed to do so."

"I know. You've made that quite clear, and your right, they would accept you."

Danny looked up at Vlad who's expression he couldn't see in the darkness, yet he would bet anything Vlad could make out his expressions perfectly. He remained silent.

"I'm not going to tell you not to be scared of them, even do they would accept you, your still the ghost boy and until they know that, an enemy. You will need that fear, that instinct, to protect yourself" he stood up "come on, Daniel."

Danny looked up "where?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"Downstairs, the wind isn't as strong down there, the windows should still be intact."

Danny looked at the floor "sorry..."

Vlad looked at him for a second "it's not like you can control your dreams" he finally said, walking towards the door.

Danny got up and followed him, not looking away from Vlad as he walked across the glass covered floor... bare foot. Vlad turned to check Danny was followed him before walking out the door, seeing Dannny a few metres away from him, a small trail of red, with a slight shade of green, just behind him.

"Daniel!"

Danny froze mid step, looking up at Vlad "w-what?"

Vlad glared "are you trying to make the weather worse? You know this doesn't just affect me, you know!"

Danny took a step back, his eyes flashed green a if warning Vlad not to approach. Vlad stopped, looked away taking in a deep breath before turning into Plasmius and flying over, Danny was about to go ghost when Vlad grabbed Danny hand lifting him up "come on."

Danny whimpered a little as he was flown downstairs and carelessly thrown on the sofa but he didn't complain, the snow got harsher and the wind howled louder but he didn't complain. Instead he just cuddled his legs close and watched as Vlad, turning back into a human, grabbed a firs aid kit and a blanket, throwing the blanket over him and opening the firs aid kit, all the while mumbling something about irresponsible children.

Danny looked down at the sofa again as Vlad removed the glass and bandaged up his feet before disappearing again. He reappeared a few minutes later, turning on the light he placed some food on the table.

"I'm not hungry..." Danny whispered.

"And I don't care, your already skinny enough as it is, Daniel, I would not be cruel enough to force you to eat the stuff Jack makes for you, but while you are at my home you will not skip any meals."

"It's the middle of the night."

"Yes and you're awake, now eat." he said turning away to look out the window at the weather.

Danny frowned but did as he was told, grabbing a cracker and some cheese, taking a hesitant bite, it was nice, he took in a deep breath, relaxing as he slowly ate his food. Vlad let out a sight of relief as the clouds began to vanish.

"Vlad?"

"What is it Daniel?" Vlad sounded anoyed.

"I'm sorry... I went over the top."

Vlad's eyes widened and he looked at Danny who stared at his food intensely, slowly nibbling at a biscuit, Vlad grunted "you'll never grow up" he said, but turned around and sat next to Danny "would you like me to talk to Jack?" he asked softly.

Danny looked surprised "about what?"

"To maybe lay down the ghost hunting thing around you a bit. It shouldn't take much convincing."

Danny looked down at his feet before shaking his head and grinning "best to know what's coming.

Vlad grinned "know your enemies, wise, are you tired?"

Danny shook his head "I'd rather not sleep tonight, I don't want to cause another snow storm."

Vlad nodded "would you like to watch some tv?"

Danny nodded, Vlad was careful to avoid any channel that Danny may be able to use against him, or any channel that wasn't completely legal. Eventually finding some kids cartoon that seemed to be enough to distract Danny in his sleepy state. He then left to call a repair man for the morning and find Maddie.

Later that night, when Danny had fallen asleep again and Vlad was staring out the window with Maddie once more, he couldn't but think about how desperate Danny's screams had been earlier.

"I guess your not as brace as you think, Danny Phantom..."


End file.
